You Only Live Twice
by JessiicaFox
Summary: When a woman who was pronounced dead in front of Jonathan and Maddie is seen walking through the park by the man she was going to marry, things start to get strange, so enter Jono and Maddie!
1. Chapter 1

This is my NaNoWriMo story this year, but i thought i'd post it on here too :) It probably won't get to the 50,000 word mark, but hey, its fun to write XD

Decided to post it as i had quite a few things telling me people had heard of Jonathan Creek, so anyone who likes it, read it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1.

"I still don't know why I have to do this!" moaned Jonathan, as he pulled on a black suit jacket. "She's your friend; I don't even know who she is!"

"Oh stop moaning!" called Maddie from the bathroom, where she was fixing her hair. "You're coming along because I said so, okay? So just face facts and get on with it!" She continued, coming out of the bathroom, and caught sight of Jonathan. "You cannot go out like that." She stated.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, a little confused.

"Your hair! We have to do something about it!" she replied, pulling out a comb, and proceeded to attack his hair with it.

"OW! OWWW! You're pulling my hair out!" he shouted, and grabbed the comb off of her. "I'll do it myself!" he said, and began to comb his hair, much lightly than Maddie had been a few seconds before.

"You are SUCH a baby, Jonathan Creek!"

"Am not!"

"You are! And you can put that down!" she added, pointing towards the duffel coat Jonathan had just picked up. "You can leave that thing at home for once!"

"But-"

"No buts, just leave it! Hurry up, we'd better get going! I don't want to be late!" she continues, walking back into the bathroom, holding a lipstick.

"We will be anyway, with your crappy navigational skills…" he mumbled, trying to attach a corsage to his suit pocket.

"What was that?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Nothing…"

_Meanwhile, in a small room, a woman is getting ready. She has a long, white wedding dress on, and __a girl is doing her hair. A man walks in, and the woman says to the girl "Can you give us a few minutes?" _

_The girl complies, and leaves the room. _

"_You know, it's unlucky for the bride to see the groom before the wedding." She says, and the man laughs._

"_Stop joking about. Are you all set?"_

"_Yes. I'm ready." _

"_Good." Says the man, and turns to leave. _

"_Oh, could you send the girl back in? I want to look my best for my big performance."_

_He chuckles. "Sure thing." He says, and leaves the room._

An old, faded red car pulls up outside a church.

"Is this the one?" asks Maddie.

"I think so, yeah."

They turn into the drive and park up. Maddie steps out followed by Jonathan, wearing his duffel coat. She turns to ask him something and stops.

"How did you get that out of the house?" she exclaimed.

"Well, what kind of illusionist would I be if I couldn't make my duffel coat appear?" he chuckled, and in return got a whack on the shoulder from Maddie.

"Give me that here!" she demanded, and reluctantly, he took it off and handed it to her. She snatched it and opened the car door, throwing it in and slamming the door shut again.

"Happy now?" asked Jonathan.

"Not really. Ooh, looks like everyone's arriving, we'd better go in!" she said, and dragged Jonathan across to the church doors.

They slipped into the church and sat down on a pew.

"Can't believe you dragged me here…" muttered Jonathan, and Maddie glared at him. "What?"

"We've had this conversation, you're here because I said you are. Now shut up, the bride's going to be here any minute now."

_A bright white car traveled down the small road, and turned into the church. It parked up, and the woman stepped out. __She had bouquet of blood red roses, and her bridesmaids were wearing matching red dresses, but with white roses. Together, they walked up to the church doors._

Organ music started to play.

"Ooh, here comes the bride!" whispered Maddie excitedly. Jonathan sighed. Was she going to be like this all day?

The bride entered the church, and began to walk down the aisle.

"Her dress is so beautiful!" said Maddie enviously.

As she walked down aisle, there were gasps from people and whispers of how pretty she looked. She was halfway up the aisle when there was a deafening BANG and she fell forwards. The organ music stopped and someone rushed to her side, only to scream. Jonathan and Maddie stood up, and craned their necks to see what was going on.

There was now a gigantic huddle around the collapsed bride, and the groom was on the outside, trying to get in. He pushed his way towards the front, and knelt beside her, shaking her, asking her to wake up. When he took his hands away, he were covered in a red stain. He looked stunned, and then worried, and turned her over, so she was facing upwards, only to find, to his horror, a big, red stain advancing down her dress, coming from a wound in her chest. She had been shot.

One man from the back of the huddle stepped back.

"I'm going for help!" he shouted, and ran to the driveway of the church, frantically searching for his mobile.

Minutes past, and the group waited nervously for any signs of help.

Suddenly, the man ran back in.

"The ambulance is on its way!"

More minutes past. The tension in the room was high, and getting higher by the minute. It was almost at breaking point when-

Sirens blared, and a team of people ran in, carrying a stretcher. They place it on the floor, and one man stepped forwards. He felt the woman's neck for a pulse, and shook his head.

"Nooooooo!" the groom's screams of terror and emotion echoed throughout the church. She was gone. His precious love was gone.

"Call the police." One of the men said, and a member of the ambulance team complied.

"Why call the police?" asked a small woman.

"Because this young lady is dead, and it was certainly no accident."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying it was murder."


	2. Chapter 2

You Only Live Twice.

Chapter 2.

It was quiet in the church. Most people had left shortly after the ambulance crew had taken the bride away; offering their condolences, then leaving, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary in this place that was now filled with the feeling of death.

Jonathan, however, had not moved an inch since seeing the bride fall, and was staring at the floor, eyes focussed, with that 'I'm trying to work things out, don't you dare disturb me' look on his face. Usually, Maddie would have interrupted him by now, being both nosey and easily bored. But today, she was didn't.

She just couldn't believe it. Sarah was...dead! How? Maddie had known Sarah since they were teenagers. She had moved to the area, and they had become close. Maddie could remember some times; like when they had told both their parents they were staying with the school for 3 days camping and gone to that festival instead. Ah, those were the days. But not any more. Because Sarah was dead; supposedly murdered. Maddie didn't know the truth. But what she did know, is that they would come to the bottom of this. Together. Her and Jonathan.

Speaking of Jonathan, he had finally moved. He was advancing toward the aisle, carefully, as if he were looking for something. Maddie got up and went to him.

"Jonathan? What are you doing?"

He turned to face her, a slightly confused but disappointed look on his face. "Nothing. I mean, it doesn't matter, I just wondered if..." he trailed off, as if lost for words.

"If..?" Maddie prompted, hoping he would indulge her in telling her his thoughts.

"It's just that..." he began, then seemed to catch himself, and stop. "It doesn't matter. We should probably get going." he said, striding off toward the door.

"One minute." said Maddie, and walked over to the still sobbing groom. He was crying softly now, but the pure sadness and depression was clearly visible on his face. He turned around as he sensed someone behind him.

"Maddie." he said, getting up.

"Paul. I'm so so sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry too. I know that you'd known Sarah for years."

"Since we were teenagers."

He nodded.

"I just wish their was something I could have done." he said in a small voice.

"Oh Paul." replied Maddie. "There's nothing you could have done. It was just so unexpected..." her voice trailed off.

Silence passed for a couple of minutes, while both of them stood and thought about the event that had just happened, almost replaying it in their minds, until-

"Well," began Maddie. "I must get going." She reached and gave Paul a hug. She then stood up straight and handed him a small business card. "Please phone me, if you get any news, or if you just need someone to talk to."

He accepted the card and flipped it between his fingers. "I will." he promised.

Maddie left quietly, walking out of the large church doors and towards her car, where there was a very awkward looking Jonathan Creek in the passenger seat. She opened the door and got in. There was a pause before any one spoke.

"There was this...woman." said Jonathan. "Came up to me as I was coming over here. Said that she was sad and that she hoped Paul was okay. Then she said how lovely a couple we were, and wished us happiness in the future." he made a face. "I tried to tell her we weren't a couple, but she just raised her eyebrows and said 'The first step to admittance is denial', then that if we didn't want everyone to know, she wouldn't tell, and then she winked and left. What are you meant to say to someone like that?" He finished loudly, then looked over at Maddie, expecting some kind of answer; completely forgetting what had just happened to her friend.

Her expression was one of sadness, mixed with depression and confusion. She looked far away, deep within her thoughts.

"Maddie..?" asked Jonathan softly. She snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Jonathan, the sadness still visible on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"...Yeah." she replied, reaching for the car keys and starting the engine. Better to hide her thoughts than break down, resulting in a lake of tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Jonathan, concerned.

She put her hand down on the handbrake. "Just fine." she said, pulling away.

* * *

So: Haven't updated this for a while, I know, but I am trying to keep on top of many things, I have been having rehersals for a play (Our Year 9 Drama Club is putting on a production of Peter Pan) and the perfomances are on the 19th and 20th May (so not long!) :D But I am trying to get back into the habit of writing as much as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

You Only Live Twice.

Chapter 3.

The traffic was almost non-existent on the journey to Maddie's, making it only take an about half an hour, but it seemed much longer. Because of the silence.

Neither of the two had spoken since they'd left the church driveway.

Maddie didn't want to talk – she couldn't really. She was still in shock from...that, and she didn't feel like she could talk to Jonathan about it – he didn't know her, didn't know what a lovely, caring, amusing, brilliant person Sarah was.

Jonathan, on the other hand, had no problems with the idea of talking, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know – did Maddie want to talk about her friend? Or did she not want the incident mentioned at all? So he didn't say anything. It was safer that way.

Pulling up outside her flat, Maddie turned to Jonathan.

"I want...well, I'd like it if...if we could solve this. Together. I mean, I know the police will be involved, but you know how many cases we've solved! Even without police permission...But she was my friend! And I want to find out who...who did that to her."

Jonathan nodded. "I understand."

"Besides," Maddie continued, "Now you've set your eyes on a puzzle like this, you're not gonna give up, are you?" she laughed quietly, getting out of the car.

"So," said Maddie, sitting down in the armchair opposite the sofa, which Jonathan took. "What do we know?"

"Well," started Jonathan, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the coffee table. "Firstly, that Sarah is dead, and that she was shot. Secondly, that it couldn't have been anyone in the church, as we were sitting at the back, and we'd have seen them. So the shot must have come from outside. And thirdly, this." He pulled a small piece of plastic from his pocket, and handed it to Maddie.

"What is that?" asked Maddie, taking it and examining it.

"I don't know – it just looks like a piece of plastic. Apart from this."

He leant toward her, and pointed out a tiny, red stain. As he took his hand away, it brushed against Maddie, and he nervously pulled it away.

"...What is it?" said Maddie, escaping the threat of another silence.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but it looks like blood. Which means that Sarah must have had it either on her or near her when she was shot. But why?"

Maddie twirled the packet in her fingers. "Where did you find it anyway?"

"Oh, by the aisle, before I left to get in the car."

"So, why would she have it? I'll ask Paul about it, he may know something. But I'll give him today, to calm down, and phone tomorrow. In the meantime, it's getting later by the minute, do you wanna kip on the sofa until this is sorted? Unless you want me to run you home..?"

"Huh? Um...no, I can take the sofa, if you're sure that's okay..?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll go and sort out so dinner, and sort out bedding later."

"Right, okay."

* * *

After a dinner of takeaway pizza (Maddie had started on some kind of pasta, but when it burnt, had given up on cooking and ordered pizza instead), they sat around, discussing possibilities concerning Sarah's death, all of which they deemed 'unlikely' or 'a bit stupid'. Then Maddie found some bedding, and they wished each other goodnight.

* * *

Jonathan woke up to the sound of the kettle boiling, and the phone ringing.

"Maddie! Phone!" he shouted, sitting up, his hair messier than usual, which is almost impossible. He got up, and wandered into the kitchen, where Maddie was cracking eggs into a frying pan.

"Maddie! Phone!" he repeated.

"You get it! I'm busy!"

Jonathan sighed loudly, and made his way to the phone. Picking it up, he began to speak. "Hel-"

"Hello?" Jonathan was interrupted by a frantic man. "Maddie, is that you? It's Paul...I saw her! Sarah! I saw her, in the park! Just ten minutes ago!"

* * *

Update :) Finally got round to it - and I'm writing as fast as possible, there will probably be another update within a couple of weeks - if not, you'll be notified :)


	4. Chapter 4

You Only Live Twice.

4.

"Paul. Paul!" Jonathan shouted down the phone, trying to calm the hysterical man down.

"She's alive, but why? I saw her DIE! Maybe it was a trick? Or maybe not? Maybe she's a ghost? ...Or maybe she never existed in the first place! That's it! She's imaginary!" was the reply.

Jonathan sighed. Why did hysterical people have to be such idiots? 'If only they were rational...' he thought to himself. He carried the phone into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, shaking the phone to attract Maddie's attention. However, this was not as successful as he'd hoped, and he had to resort to yelling over the radio at her.

"MADDIE!"

Maddie turned toward him, singing along to the Wham song that happened to be playing.

"What's wrong with you?" she remarked, catching the slightly angry but more confused look on his face.

He shook the phone again. "Paul. On the phone. He's hysterical. He says he just saw Sarah."

"WHAT?" Maddie exclaimed, grabbed the phone and strode into the living room. Jonathan had already had enough of hysterical ramblings this morning, and so decided to leave them to it, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to steal some sleep back.

* * *

"JONATHAN!" Jonathan was awoken by the beautiful sound of Maddie bellowing up the stairs. Well, that was a lie. It certainly wasn't beautiful.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me Jonathan Creek. Get your arse down here NOW!"

"Fine, fine." He muttered, dragging himself off of the bed and down the stairs to find Maddie wearing a coat and pulling on gloves. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"No. We're going somewhere. Get your coat."

* * *

Maddie's red car pulled up outside a small house; cream painted, white window frames.

"This is Paul's house, yeah?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah. He and Sarah bought it together..." she said quietly, a little sniffle escaping; Jonathan put his hand on her arm, a reassuring gesture that he hadn't actually planned. Their eyes met and, however awkward they found the situation, neither could pull away from the other's gaze.

"ALRIGHT?" came a loud voice and was followed by a knock on the window. Jonathan turned quickly to find a man he vaguely recognised from the wedding smiling manically.

Maddie got out of the car and waved over the roof. "Hey Reece. How is he?"

The cheerful man's face got more serious at this point, and he lowered his voice to an almost normal volume. "Ah, not good. He's going crazy, I tell you – talking about how he saw Sarah; how she's still alive...He even started going on about her being imaginary..."

"Ah, he said that to me too..." muttered Jonathan. Reece focussed his attention on him for the first time.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked strangely. "You didn't say you had...someone, Maddie."

"Oh, he's not..."

"She's not..."

"We're not together!" they exclaimed simultaneously, and Reece raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever you say..." he remarked. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

"Yes." Came two frosty replies.

* * *

**So, I finally got 'round to updating this. Sorry about infrequent updates, I'm not going to make excuses, I'm terrible at updating. But it's New Year soon, and I can start to manage my time more effectively. Also, in the New Year, Sherlock starts again :D *excited***


	5. Chapter 5

You Only Live Twice

5.

As soon as Jonathan and Maddie entered the room, they could see exactly what Reece had meant by "He's going crazy." Paul was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, and he was talking excitedly to a woman in glasses. He looked to be ecstatically happy upon first glance, but a second look revealed the tears on his cheeks.

"She was there!" Paul told the woman. "She...she walked straight past me – I was on a bench, just thinking, you know? And she walked past! She was...she was wearing red, a red jacket..."

"Paul?" asked Maddie, interrupting his rambling.

"Maddie!" he said, jumping up from his chair to welcome her, but she gestured for him to sit back down.

"Paul, this is Jonathan." She told him as he sat back down. "He came to the wedding with me."

Paul nodded. "I remember...Although I don't remember you telling me you'd found someone..."

Jonathan sighed loudly, as Maddie said "We're...we're not together..."

"Oh..." said Paul confusedly.

Everyone fell silent. Jonathan had nothing to say at all – he was fed up of being mistaken as Maddie's partner. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to be, it was because it reminded him that he wasn't.

"Anyway...We've come to talk to you about Sarah." Maddie said, attempting to break the tension. Paul gestured towards the sofa opposite him, and the woman in the glasses shifted over to make room for Maddie and Jonathan. As soon as they sat down, Paul started rambling again.

"So, I was in the park, and I was sitting on a bench, just thinking...and then I looked up to see Sarah! She literally just walked past me! She was wearing red, a red jacket, and her hair...her hair was up in a ponytail. By the time I'd worked out what had happened, she'd left the park...I shouted after her...but-"

"Paul!" said Maddie loudly, stopping him mid-sentence. "Slow down!" She pulled out a notebook and pen from her pocket. "Tell me what happened. Slower this time."

"Well, I was in the park..."

* * *

An hour later, Maddie and Jonathan left the house, bidding Paul and his sister Kay (the glasses woman) goodbye. Reece followed them out to Maddie's car.

"You will find out what happened, won't you? He's not right...he just needs to know what's happening..."

"Trust me Reece, we will find out what happened. Jonathan's a right brainiac – it'll take him a week, maximum." Maddie said reassuringly. Reece nodded.

"I trust you Maddie. And you too Jonathan." He added. Jonathan nodded understandingly.

There was a small pause, whilst everyone tried to find something to say.

"We'd better be off; we've got a lot of thinking to do." Maddie said, breaking the silence.

Reece waved to them as they drove away, and once they were round the corner, Maddie asked Jonathan "So, what do you think?"

He smiled grimly. "I think that this problem is even more complicated than it seems. But I have an idea. Drive to mine – I've got to pick up some information."

* * *

**Update! Whoo! I got round to it (but I am procrastinating from my Drama homework) :D**


End file.
